<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Despair of Witnessing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124536">The Despair of Witnessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Execution mentions, Grieve, Hardships, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto’s only wish is that they can get through the grieve of their friends deaths, get through this hardship.</p><p>Week 18: Hardships</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WW drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Despair of Witnessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love dangan ronpa (even if my phone hates to spell it) and I got trigger happy havoc on my phone, love it so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This school, this prison was <i>mad.</i></p><p>Makoto stares, his glassy brown eyes staring in shock and in <i>horror</i> as another one of their friends got pulled away, Monokuma’s laughing in the background.</p><p>Sayaka, Junko, Leon, Chihiro and now Mondo. </p><p><i>Every single one</i> of them killed of as bugs, and Makoto felt like puking, he knew this was something he had to overcome, a rough patch he, no, <i>they</i> needed to overcome.</p><p>It was an obstacle in life, as simple as that. Makoto wondered if he would be able to survive this endless torture, and get through and over this obstacle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>